Rebecca in the Middle: A Malcolm in the Middle Love Story
by Pianistgirl727
Summary: Rebecca Parker, had a perfect life living in the orphanage. Until, she gets adopted by Hal and Lois Wilkerson. Her whole world gets turned upside down, when she gets adopted by the the worlds craziest, weirdest, and Dysfunctional family ever. Join Rebecca and her adventures with her step-brothers, in this story of comedy, romance, friendship, and family.
1. Character Info

Rebecca in the Middle:

A Malcolm in the Middle Love Story

FF: PianistGirl727

Character Info:

Rebecca "Becky" Elizabeth Rosemary Wilkerson (Formerly as Parker)

Age: 12 1/2

D.O.B: July 27, 1988

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110

Personality: Loud, Smart, Caring, Imaginative, Harsh (Only to mean people, who deserves it, and smart Alecks), Sweet, Outspoken, and Weird.

Looks:

Tall, slim, brown eyes, dark brown hair that's shoulder length, baby face, hair usually with headband or a ponytail.

Likes: Music, Piano, Nice people, succeeding in life, good grades, using courtesy to get whatever she wants, always trying to be the best as she can.

Dislikes: Jerks, stupid people, psychopaths, ego-maniacs, bugs, loosing her figure, not getting what she deserves, bad grades, and hates blame on innocent people.


	2. Chapter 1: The News

Rebecca in the Middle:

A Malcolm in the Middle Love Story

FF: PianistGirl727

Introduction

Ever had those moments in life, where you can wish you had a family that loved you, respected you, and cared for you. Apparently, that didn't happen in my case. I got the opposite, I got adopted by a family who's the worst family as in the worst family in the whole wide world. I bet whoever is reading this is probably like "Yeah right, as if." Well guess what, you haven't seen my family. My name's Rebecca Parker, I mean now Wilkerson. Here's my story about how an adoptive girl, ended up being adopted by an Dsyfunctional family with a boy genius in the middle of it.

Chapter 1: The News

My P.O.V

I was in my room listening to some music, dancing around in the room like an idiot. Also, singing out loud so everyone in the orphanage could hear me. Yes, I just said orphanage, the reason why I live there because I'm an orphan. My mom and dad died, so the people took me in under their wings. My mom died in a car crash, when I was at school at the time when I was 9. Dad, on the other hand died of cancer. Lung Cancer, to be exact, when I was 6. Then, my teacher, Ms. Julie came in. "Rebecca, we have some good news for you." she smiled.

Then, this is what happened.

My P.O.V (Still)

"Rebecca, we have some good news for you." said Mrs. Shirley, the boss of the orphanage company. "Ok, what's the good news?" I asked. "You're getting adopted!" shrieked happily, Ms. Julie. "What? How?" I asked in concern. "Well a family, came in and wanted a girl, so we talked about you and everything. So, they decided to pick you." replied Mrs. Shirley.

"Oh, so they are those parents who can't have kids?" I asked. "No, not exactly. They have four boys." she replied. "Wait a minute! Who's the family?" I asked. Mrs. Shirley, sighs and hangs her head. "The Wilkersons." she said.

The Wilkersons?! Did I just hear the words "The Wilkersons" ? Well, apparently I did. The reason why I say that is because they are the worst family in the whole entire world. I mean the worsest family, of the worsest families of the galaxy. I have a complete reason why, because their family's crazy, weird, Dsyfunctional, and very not stable and structured with boundaries and rules.

"The Wilkersons?" I asked. "Why would they want me?" "Well, because they always wanted a girl. We talked about you-" I cut them off. "I know that! But, I don't think it's a good idea." I said. "Why?" Asked Ms. Julie. "Well, I know their kids. They go to my school and they have the most weirdest family I have ever met." I replied. "Well maybe, give them a chance, Rebecca." Mrs Shirley replied. "It's Becky, ma'am, call me Becky." I said "Ok, Becky. We think this is good and new for you." Said Mrs. Shirley. "Why? I rather stay here for the rest of my life than stay with those bozos." I said, while I crossed both of my arms together. "Rebecca Parker, don't ever say that again!" Said Ms. Julie. "Yes, Ms. Julie, I'm sorry." I said. "But, please I'll do anything you want, just don't let me stay with The Wilkersons." I pleaded, while I put my hands in a praying position, and begging on my knees. "Ok, fine. You can do one thing." Mrs Shirley said. "Anything." I said happily. "You can't back away from this, you're staying with them." She smiled smugly. I gave her a mad face. "Fine." I went on, "I will."

The Next Day

Today's the day where they pick me up. "I hope they aren't crazy as I thought they were, but at the same time, I hope they like me and except me." I thought. "Well, off I go." I said. I have my suitcase and everything with me. "Well goodbye, Rebecca, we will miss you." Said Ms. Julie. She came over and gave me a hug. I gave her a hug back. Mrs. Shirley came over. "I will miss you, bright one. Remember, don't judge a book by its cover, you never know what's within the pages." She said. She came over and gave me a hug. I saw the kids inside the buildings waving at me, with the windows opened. I hear "Bye, Rebecca" and "We will miss you". I waved back at them with a smile. I'm going to miss them, they to me were like a second family, dear to my heart. Then, I saw the car. I walked forward from the steps, and saw them. I saw a lady with brown hair and a father with brown hair, with a suit and tie. "Hi I'm Lois, but you can call me mom." She said, nicely. "Hi I'm Hal, but you can call me dad." He smiled. "And, welcome to the family!" They shouted together as one.

This is going to be a long day. Welcome to my new life.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: Meet The Kids

Chapter 2: Meet the Kids

I'm in the car with Lois and Hal, and they are giving me questions about myself. "How old are you?" asked Lois. "I'm 12 and a 1/2, I'm turning 13 in July 27." I said. "That's cool, what do you like to do?" Asked Hal. "I like to sing, act, play piano." I said. "So, your one of those musical, performing arts type of people?" Asked Lois. "Pretty much, yeah." I smiled. She smiled back. "So, how's school for you." she went on. "It's great, it's a breeze. I'm a straight A student." I replied. " Thats awesome, what grade are you in?" Asked Hal. "I'm in 7th." I said. "So, is our son Malcolm." Said Lois. "You know Malcolm, right?" "Yeah, he's in my class." I said. "He's pretty smart." "Well, I hope you don't mind, that you are sharing a bed with the boys." said Hal. "I don't mind, I had to share in the orphanage." I said. "Ok, here we are." said Lois.

We went to the house, I walked in and opened the door. I saw the house inside and here's what happened.

"Do you like it?" Smiled Lois. "Do I like it? I love it." I smiled fakely. Oh my gosh, this house looks like a pigsty. It's so crowded and not very tidy, this is worse than my grandma's house. I even prefer her house than this. But, when I think about it. She does have four kids, so that's an acception. "Well sorry for this mess, it's never been this messy." Said Lois. "It's fine, I can deal with it." I smiled. They smiled back. "So, where can I put my suitcase?" I asked. Then, the door opened and I saw the three kids. I saw two who were fighting and one that was whining. "Boys! Enough, we have a guest!" Yelled Lois. They both stopped and saw me. Their jaws dropped. The little boy stopped whining and saw me. "Mom, you never told me that we have a hottie in the house." Said the one with spiky hair. Lois nudged him hard. "Ow, what was that for." He whined. "That's your new step-sister." She said. "Rebecca?" Questioned Malcolm. "You know her?" Asked the youngest one. "Yeah, she goes to my school." Malcolm said. "How come she's here?" "Rebecca's going to be your new step-sister, Hal and I adopted her." Lois said. "Wait! The hottie's my new step-sister?" Asked the spiky haired one. Malcolm hit the back of his brother's head. "Ow, everyone stop hitting me today." Whined the boy. He was about to punch Malcolm. Until, I spoke. "Guys enough, let me introduce myself." I said. "My name's Rebecca Parker, and I'm your new step-sister. I hope that I feel accepted and part of this family, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you guys." I said, with a smile. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Said the spiky haired one, with a devilish grin.

At Dinner Time...

"So, let me introduce the kids." Said Hal. "You know Malcolm." I nodded. "Here are Reese and Dewey, the spiky haired one was Reese and the youngest one is Dewey." I smiled back the kids, and they smiled back. "Wait, Mrs. Shirley said four kids, all I see is three." I asked. "Oh, you're talking about Francis, he's in military school." Said Reese. "Oh, alright." I replied. "So, how was the orphanage?" Asked, Dewey. "Dewey, that's not polite." Said Lois. "No it's alright, it's fine. It's actually nice, cool, and safe." I said. "Oh, ok." He said.

Later...

I found my suitcase and I was about to grab it, until someone's hand grabbed it. I looked up and saw that it was Malcolm. "Thanks, but you don't have to." I said. "It's fine, you're our guest. We need to give you respect." He smiled. "Nice try, little bro. I will do it, besides I'm older and stronger." Said Reese, chimed in. "No, I asked her first." Argued Malcolm. "Well, I'm older and stronger." Argued Reese. They both are giving each other angry glares. "Look, how about you both guys take one each?" I said, to stop the argument and enjoy the mood. They both stopped, and nodded. We went to the room, and they both dropped my stuff. "Thanks guys, you didn't have to. It was very nice of you though." I smiled. "Well, I didn't officially introduce myself." Reese said. He came over to me, and smiled. "I'm Reese Wilkerson, and I'm 13, how are you doing?" He did a flirtatious wink and smiled. "I'm great, and never gonna happen asshole." I said. The boys stared in shock. Malcolm giggled and Dewey laughed while trying to cover his mouth, while trying to hold it. "How? You don't even know me." He said. "Well I do know, you are the school's bully and you hurt people. So, I decided to take action and defend myself with words." I crossed my arms together. "Ok, I am. But, around cute girls, I'm very nice and sensitive." He smiled happily. "Hahaahhha, your funny Asshole." I smiled, wittily. He stood there, laughing along. I just gave him a look like "Are you serious?" The young one came in. "I'm Dewey, and I'm 6." He smiled, and held out his hand for me to shake. I shook back, smiling. "Aww, your cute. I'm going to like you." I smiled. "Well, I know you, Malcolm." I said. "Ok, since you said you know us." Reese went on, "tell us what you know." "Ok, Malcolm, is in my grade, he's a Kreylboyne, technically a genius. Reese, is the schools bully, and he's not very smart. Dewey, he's sweet and imaginative." I said. "Well, that sums it up." Said Malcolm. "Becky, if you had to pick one of us in dating, who would it be?" Asked Reese. "Why would you ask me that? I'm your step-sister." I said. "I was just wondering, that's all." He said. "Ok, I will tell." I said. I see Reese get excited. "Well, first of all. It's not you, Asshole." I said, "Second, it's not any of you guys, because you guys are my brothers." "Step-Brothers. Actually." Said Malcolm. "Well, whatever I don't care smart-ass." I said. The boys were in awe. "Man, we assumed you would be a sweet, kind, and weak step-sister." Said Malcolm. "But apparently-" Reese cut him off. "She's a bad-ass, hottie, genius, girl who knows what she wants." He smiled. He grabbed my hand and held it in his. He smiled at me, I took my hand away from his. "Not gonna happen, not even in hell, asshole." I said, smugly. "I'm going to take a shower, and don't even dare," I pointed to all of the boys. Then, I left the room. "Awww, that's sweet. She gave me a cute pet name-nickname, it's asshole. Isn't she sweet, and Hahahaha you got smart-ass." Laughed Reese.

Oh, this is going to be fun, and interesting.

End of chapter 2


	4. A Day in the Life of Being a Wilkerson

I got out of the shower, and saw my towel, along with my pajamas. I put them on, and went to go back. I decided to comb my hair, and I looked in the mirror to see if I look great. "Well, we need to discuss something." I said. "Ok, what is it?" Asked Malcolm. "Since, I'm here in the room. Where can I sleep?" I asked.

"Oh, I know. I can just ask Lois." I started walking, until Reese grabbed me by the arm gently. "Hey, since Malcolm & Dewey have to share the bed. How about you sleep in mine?" He asked, with a smile. "Then, where will you sleep." I said, while I crossed my arms together. He started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I mean, I'm sleeping in the bed with you." He smiled.

"What?! I don't think, Lois will allow that." I said. "Why not, I don't bite. Besides, it will be a great chance for you and me to get to know each other better." He winked at me. "Yeah, in an intimate room, where people sleep." I replied. "You want to be intimate too, I always knew I was going to like you. See Malcolm, I told you she and I were meant to be." He said, while taking his hand in mine. I saw Malcolm rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"No, I never said that. Also, like I said before, not even in hell we are meant to be, dumbass." I replied, I shook my hand out of Reese's."You know what, I will just ask her." I saw Dewey come in. "Mom said that she will get the air bed for you to sleep in." He said. "Aww Dewey, you didn't have to go ask for me." I said. "Well, I didn't want to deal with Reese sucking your face and talk about how much he's loves you." He replied. I started laughing hard.

"Trust me, me and Reese won't be sucking face any time soon." I smiled. He smiled back. I saw Lois come in with the air bed. "Thank you so much, Lois. I really appreciate it." I smiled. "You're welcome sweetie, and you can call me mom if you want." She replied. "Ok, thanks I will." I replied back. She left the room, and it was bed time.

Later, before we went to bed. I saw Reese on my air bed. "Real funny, dumbass. Now, get off my bed." I said, while putting hands on my hips. "Like I said before, you can have my bed." He replied. "You really meant that, didn't you." I said. "Yeah, why wouldn't I. You're part of the family now, and as your step-brother I would like to make you feel welcome. Also, I really like you." He said.

"Even, though I may be a jerk and an idiot at times. Doesn't mean I can be nice too." "Well, alright. That's good with me." I smiled. I went to Reese's bed and I went to sleep. "Reese." I said. "Yeah, Becky." He replied. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome, no problem, anytime." He smiled. "Goodnight, everyone." I said. Everyone replied back goodnight.

Next Morning...

I woke up, and I went to go brush my teeth. I saw that the brothers are asleep. It is 6:59 in the morning. I got my megaphone and woke them up. "WAKE UP!" I yelled into the megaphone. They all woke up. "Mom, it's 6:59." Said Malcolm. "Actually it's 7:00 now." I said. Malcolm wiped his eyes from his sleep and saw that it was me. "Becky, you woke us up?" He asked. "Yep, we got to get ready for school." I replied. I saw Dewey's eyes open up.

"Good morning, Becky." Said Dewey. "Good morning, Dewey." I said, with a smile. I saw that Reese is still asleep. I walked over to him and tried to wake him up. "Dumbass, wake up." I said. He was still moping around. I got my megaphone, and yelled in his ear. "WAKE UP DUMBASSS! ITS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" I said. He still was asleep.

"Damn it, Malcolm, how can I get Reese to wake up?" I asked. "Let me think." He said. I saw him tell Dewey. Dewey started laughing. "What's funny?" I asked. "Well, we know how to wake him up. But, we don't think you would do it." He said. "I'm Rebecca Parker-Wilkerson, I can do anything, anytime and anywhere." I said, my famous motto. They both started laughing.

"Ok, since you asked for it. You have to kiss Reese." Said Dewey. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "Out of the question." I put my hands up in disagreement. "Wait, you said you can do anything." Said Malcolm. "Yeah, I mean I can, but not that I mean." I pointed towards Reese. "C'mon, mom will kill us, if we don't wake him up." Replied Malcolm.

"Fine, I will." I said. I went towards Reese, I gave a peck on his cheek and then I saw that he turned his face towards my lips. My eyes were opened in shock, and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. "Hmmmmppppphhh!""" I was screaming in his mouth, then I pushed him off of me. "Good morning to you too, Becky Boo." He grinned.

"First of all, don't call me that asshole. Second of all, they dared me to. Last, good morning to you too, Reese." I replied. I left the room. "Cool, I got to kiss her, you didn't." Reese said to Malcolm. "But, she didn't like it. So, haha on you." Malcolm retorted back.

I got my clothes and on, did my hair, my usual routine, and went to breakfast. I was wearing a blue plaid skirt, a white tanktop covered by a blue cardigan, ankle socks, with loafers, and my hair down with a dark blue headband. "Good Morning, mom." I said. "Good Morning, Becky." She smiled. I started eating my cereal.

I saw all the boys come in. "Boys, you guys are up early." Said Lois, with a shock. "Yeah, I just realized that, how was that possible?" Asked Hal. I was staying quiet, eating my cereal. "Rebecca?" Asked Lois. "Yeah, mom." I said, while I was feeling guilty. "Did you know how the boys woke up early?" She asked. "Well, I uhhh, ummm, I u-hh." I stood there speechless. I gave up.

"Ok, I used this." I took out my megaphone and showed it to her. "You woke them up with the megaphone?" Asked Hal. "Yes, dad. I did." I replied. Lois took my megaphone and smiled. "Wow, Becky. This is amazing. I wish I would have thought of this, thanks." She said, amused. "You're welcome, you can keep it. If you want, mom." I said, happily. "Actually, she couldn't wake me up." Piped in Reese.

"Don't you dare, dumbass." I mouthed toward Reese. He grinned evilly. "She woke me up by-" I saw him get cut off my Malcolm throwing maple syrup at him and squirting it all over him. They started having a maple syrup fight.

I stood there in shock. "Boys, get cleaned up!" Yelled Lois. I saw Reese got up from his chair. Reese looked at me. "By the way, Becky. We will discuss our "talk" later." He winked. I was giving him a glare, and I felt like steam was coming out of my ears like in those cartoons. He walked away laughing.

"You alright?" Asked Malcolm. "Yeah, thanks. Malcolm." I smiled. "No problem." He smiled back. We all started to walk to school. "Hey Dewey, what's wrong?" I asked him. "Mom, told us to hold hands." He replied. "Aww, I will hold your hand." I smiled. He smiled back. I took Dewey's hand in mine. Then, I went to school normally, and everything turned out fine.

It was lunchtime, and I decided to eat by myself. Until, my best friend, Julie Houlermann came in decided to sit by me. "Hey, Becky." She smiled. "Hey, Jules. What's up?" I asked. "Oh, nothing much. Hey, we couldn't spoke on phone yesterday. I tried to call you at the orphanage, but the people said you were adopted." She said.

"Yep, it's true I'm adopted." I smiled. She came over and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you, who's the family?" She asked. "It's the Wilkersons." I said. "Malcolm's family?" She said. "Yep." I said. "What's it like?" She asked. "Well, here's the story. You have 2 parents who always have PDA with each other, a sweet little boy who's an angel and obeys his parents, a genius who knows everything, and a bully who's not very bright, but has a huge crush on you." I said. "Now, how does that sound to you?" I said, sarcastically. "Wow, your life sounds fun and colorful." Said Julie.

"How?! You have the school's bully as your step-brother/the guy who has a crush on you." I said, complaining. "Uh, Becky. I got to go, I'll talk to you later." She said, worriedly. "Julie? What's wrong? What's the rush?" I said, worryingly. "Uh, nothing I got to go. Bye." she said, waving at me. I just shrugged, and looked behind me. I screamed and saw that it was Reese. "Hey Babe, I heard that you were talking about me." He smiled, while taking a seat opposite of me. "First of all, don't call me that. Second, I actually was." I said. "Really? Who did you talk to?" He asked, stupidly.

"My BFF, Julie." I said. "Now, I know why she ran away. It's because of you." I pointed at him. "Hey Becky, it's not nice to point at people." He said, while putting his hands up. "Hahaaha, very funny, what do you want?" I asked, grumpily. "Nothing really, I just wanted to say hi." He came over and put his arms around me. "To my girlfriend." he whispered in my ear, smiling, and flirtily. I was drinking my milk and I had a spit take. I instantly took his arm off of me. "Woah, slow down there, Reese." I said.

"Who said anything about me being your girlfriend?" "I did." He smiled smugly. "Look, Reese, you seem like a nice guy and all but your not my type. Besides, your my step-brother." I said. "Yeah, step-brother." He said, with air-quotes. "Yeah, but still." I said, with arms folded together. "Look, I may seem like the bad guy because I'm the bully with no friends, but it doesn't mean I can compromise for you, sweetheart." He said.

"Hahaha, that's so sweet, Reese. But, all I can hear coming from your mouth is bullshit." I said. "Well it's not, just give me a chance, Becky." He begged on his knees. "Please, I'll do anything." "Ok, you can do one thing." I Said. "Yeah, sure anything." He smiled. "Get this through your head, I'm not going out with you." I said,smugly. "Well, you know what." He said, angrily.

"What?" I said. "I will do whatever it takes to make you love me." He said. "Sure, keep on saying that. Like that would happen." I said sarcastically. I started walking away, until Reese instantly grabbed a hold of my leg. "Reese! Get off!" I yelled at him. "How about? hmm, no!" he answered, laughing. I started walking away, angrily, trying to get him off. I saw all the kids laugh at me. "Hey Becky is he your boyfriend?" The kid said.

"No, he's my step-brother." I replied. I was walking with a bully attached to my leg, the highlight of my day. I saw Malcolm, and I kind of waddled there due to Reese's over-attachment to my leg. "Malcolm!" I said. "Can you help me out?" "Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" He asked. "Well, you tell me? How would you feel if you have the school's bully attached to your leg?" I said, sarcastically. They, saw Reese on my leg and then I saw Malcolm and Stevie Kenarbaan laughing.

"Hahaahhha...haha...ha." Breathed Stevie. (Incase, you didn't know, Stevie has breathing problems, so you can see why he talks like that.) "It's not funny." I pouted. "It kind of actually is, and Reese I don't think Becky would want a guy who's too emotionally and physically attached to her, also too clingy either." Malcolm said, laughing at his joke. "Haha, very funny, Malcolm." I crossed both of my arms together.

I saw Reese got off of my leg. "Thank you, for getting off. I didn't enjoy that." I said at Reese. "I did." He said, happily and sheepishly. "Why?" I asked. "I saw Purple Polka Dots." He said grinningly. I was shocked of embarrassment, because he saw my underwear. I was blushing madly. "Awww, you're blushing, you're so cute when you blush." He said, stupidly and happily. I gave him a smack on his face, as well, as a punch, and a kick on the you know where. He started rolling over on the ground, and he was crying.

"Well, you're so cute, when you cry." I said, smugly. Everyone cheered, laughed, and smiled. He got off from the ground. "Becky, wait. I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said, while I was walking away from him, since school was over. I was ignoring him, and I officially hate him.

At Home...

I walked home and I arrived, went to my room, and I closed the door behind me. I got on Reese's bed, and pouted to myself. Reese ran home and arrived. "Becky? Where are you?" He asked, worriedly. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, what happened. Please forgive me." I heard him calling out. I was quiet so he couldn't find me. Dewey and Malcolm were home too.

"Reese, this has gone too far. Why can't you accept that fact that she's not interested." Assured Malcolm. "Because, she's different. She's not like any other girl I have ever met." Said Reese. "Maybe, she doesn't like you, because you're a jerk." Said Dewey. "Shut up, Dewey." Yelled Reese. "You don't know anything." Reese ran to the door of his room and tried to open the knob of the door. "The door's locked, I can pick the lock." He said. Reese used a bobby pin to unlock the door.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Malcolm. "From a nerdy girl, I beat up." He said. He opened the door, and I instantly hid under the bed. "Becky, look I'm sorry, please forgive me." Said Reese. "I know that I can be a jackass, an asshole, and all the other insults from you. Doesn't mean that I can change that." I heard all things he was saying from under the bed.

"The reason why I'm acting like this is to get your attention, Becky, I'm in love with you." He said. I was blushing under the bed. I heard some crying. I instantly came out from under the bed. "Becky, where were you?" He asked, angrily. "I was under the bed the whole entire time." I said. "Oh, well. I was just looking for you." He said."Yeah, I heard and Reese were you crying?" I asked. "No, I just had something in my eye." He lied.

"Uh huh, sure ya did." I said. "Ok, I was." He went on,"I was really worried about you." "Why? You knew I was coming home." I said. "Look, I'm just going to leave the room and have a convo with Dewey. So, you guys can have some alone time." Assured Malcolm. I saw Dewey and Malcolm left the room. "I was worried, because, I thought that, ummm I don't know." He said.

I saw that he was stuttering.

"Reese, I think it's sweet that you really like me, but, before this leads on any further. Can we be friends first?" I asked. He looked up happily. "Yeah, sure. I never had a friend before, because people hate me." He replied sadly. "Well, if you stop being mean for a change, maybe people's thought of what they think of you will change as well." I said.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. Nobody, ever said that to me." He said. "Thanks, Becky." "You're welcome, Reese." I smiled. He just came over and gave me a hug, I hugged back. "Hahah, Reese." I said. "You can let go now." "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said, shyly. "It's fine." I said. "We are now, officially friends." He said. "Yep." I said. I taught him a handshake. We did our handshake.

At Dinner...

"So, how was school?" Asked Lois. "It was sad for me." Said Dewey. "How come?" Asked Hal. "The kid in my school called me weird, and took my lunch money." He said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Dewey." I said. "How about you, Becky?" Asked Lois. Reese gave me an eye contact and a look like "I don't want to talk about it."

"Uh, I um, I don't want to talk about it." I fake smiled at them. "She's right, we shouldn't talk about it." Said Reese. "Why not?" Asked Hal. "Reese saw Becky's underwear at school." Said Dewey. "Dewey, you weren't suppose to say that." I told him. He looked down sadly. I mouthed to him "I will give you ice cream later." He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"What?!" Yelled Lois. "Yes, mom. It's true, but I said sorry to her. She forgive me." Said Reese. "Right, Becky?" "Yeah, I did. I told him we should be friends instead, nothing more." I said. "Right, Reese? "Yeah, right." Said Reese. "Anymore, things I didn't know about?" Asked Lois. "Also, Malcolm forced Becky to kiss Reese so he can wake up and not be late for school." Said Dewey. "Dewey! Stop. Can we move on?" I asked,worriedly. "C'mon Becky, don't act like you didn't like it." Said Reese, winking.

I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. "How could I? You were forcefully tongue kissing me and I was screaming help in your throat." I said angrily. "What?! I'm disappointed in you boys, you guys are grounded, Becky you are off the hook." said, Lois. "Anyway, Becky. School called." "Am I in trouble?" I asked. "No, your music teacher called." Said Lois. "Mrs. Feffermen?" I asked.

Becky's Freeze Time..

"Ok, you are probably wondering why my teacher called at school. Ok, here's what happened."

At Chorus Class Earlier...

I am playing on the piano and singing to the song "No One" by Alicia Keys. Then, my teacher Mrs. Feffermen came in and saw me. "Becky, that was amazing." Cooed Mrs. Feffermen. "How long did it take for you to learn that song?" "A Day." I said, "I learned it at the orphanage, before I was adopted by the Wilkersons." "Oh, that's cool." She replied, "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to do a special music test personalized for you?" "Yeah, sure. I love to." I said.

Mrs. Feffermen was giving me musical questions from artists to notes to theory to everything with everything that has to do with music. "Well, that was it. Thank you, for taking the test, Becky." Said Mrs. Feffermen. "You're welcome." I smiled.

Back to the Present...

"Yes, Mrs. Feffermen called." Said Lois. "The reason why you took this test is because, you're gifted." "What?" I asked. "Becky, you have been accepted into the Fine Arts class." Said Lois, happily. "Wait, what are you saying?" I asked.

"Remember, you took that test from Mrs. Feffermen?" Said Lois. "Yeah." I nodded. "The test was to prove that you are an excellence for music and drama." Said Lois. "So, wait. I'm a Kreylboyne?" I asked. "No, you're not. You are in the special class for kids who are gifted in the arts." Said Lois. "Becky, you are a musical prodigy." I was shocked with happiness, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Really?" "Yes, sweetie. Yes you are." Said Hal. "I'm so happy that I'm accepted into something that I love and cherished for." I said, happily. "Thanks, mom and dad." I came over and gave them both a hug. "I'm going to call my BFF, Julie." I said. "Wait!" Yelled Malcolm. "Julie Houlermann?"

"Yeah, of course. What Julie don't I know." I said, sarcastically. I left the room. "Wait, so my step-sister is a musical prodigy?" Asked Reese. "Yeah, that's what we said, so many times, Reese." Said Hal. "I'm going to ask her questions." Said Reese. Reese ran out of the room. "Mom, will I ever be special like Malcolm and Becky?" Asked Dewey. "Yeah, keep on dreaming." Said Lois. Hal just shrugged in agreement.

In Reese, Malcolm, Dewey, and Becky's Room...

(On Phone)

"You're not going to be in my class anymore?" Asked Julie. "Yeah, I'm in the Fine Arts program for gifted people." I replied. "Like a Kreylboyne?" Asked Julie. "No, better." I said, "The kids who are in the program, don't get made fun of." "Oh ok." Said Julie. "I'm going to miss you." "Yeah, but hey, at least we have lunch together." I said, happily. "Yeah, true. Want to hang out at the mall tomorrow? We can go hang out in the arcade?" Asked Julie.

"Sure, I love too!" I said excitedly. I saw Reese come in and took away my phone, "Hey, Becky's busy right now with her step-brother. If you know what I mean. Bye Julie!" Said Reese. Then, he hanged up the phone on Julie and I's convo.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, that was my BFF." I said, angrily. "Well, too bad." Faked pouted, Reese. "Now, tell me about your program." "Why would you care?" I said, while crossing my arms together. "Because, I want to know what's going on with my beautiful, talented, baby step-sister." He said, in a baby voice.

"Fine, I get to perform in the assembly, show my talents in the arts, and do what I love doing." I said. "That's sounds like fun for you." He replied, sarcastically. "C'mon Reese, you can't admit that you're jealous, because you're not getting represented on what you're good at. You would be happy too, if you get represented on beating people up and making them cry classes." I said. "True. But, Becky's not a gift, it's a hobby that I will honor and cherish forever." He replied. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Speaking of weird, why did Malcolm flip when I spoke about Julie?" I asked. "Didn't you know?" Surprised,Reese. "What?" I asked. "Malcolm, has a huge crush on your friend Julie." He said. "That's why, he's been kind of acting strange lately. And, when I do think about it, Julie does talk about Malcolm a lot, I mean, she goes on, and on, and on, about it." I said, annoyed. "So, what about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" I asked. "Do you talk about me too?" He said, smugly. "Yeah, I actually I do." I said, happily. "Really? What about? How hot I am? How good I look when I make people cry? How I smell like Cinnamon?" He said, excitedly. "No, no, and no. They are mostly about how much I hate you, how stupid you are, you know the hate stuff." I said, casually. "Oh." He said, gapingly. "But, don't worry, you are still my favorite brother." I said. I came over and gave him a hug, he lolled his head on my shoulder. He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Hey, what about me?" Asked Dewey, when he came in. "You too, Dewey." I said. He came over and I gave him a hug. "And me? I am the smartest." Said Malcolm, while he came in. "Especially you too, Malcolm." I said. I gave them all a hug. "Even though, we have our differences I still love all you guys, as family and as my step-brothers, thanks for being the best step-brothers I ever had." I said, happily.

"You're welcome!" They all said, happily at the same time. "Now, I wonder which one of you guys love me the most as a step-sister?" I said, saracastically. I was rubbing my chin like in "hmm, thinking mode". Then, they all started having a fight of "I love her more" "No, I do" "I do". I started laughing and I let it go. They went on about it the rest of the night.

Even, though I have a family that's not perfect, that doesn't mean we can get better, even though they are weird, crazy, and Dsyfunctional, but they always come through for me in the end. I wonder what it will be like being in the talented, gifted, arts program.

Besides, what you get is what you see. Now, this chapter is part of my new life I have now as a Wilkerson, I will cherish it and honor it, like Reese said. But, hey we can never know what will happen in the later future of this family. Let's just see and find out.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Mom's Red Dress

So far, living in the Wilkersons has been a breeze and my fine arts class has been a success. I'm actually at the top of the class :).

Right now, I am at home talking to Julie on the phone. Malcolm & Reese are doing homework, come to think of it. I wonder where Dewey is? Hmmm, I wonder?

"So, how's your new class?" Asked Julie. "It has been awesome! Everyone's nice, the teachers favor me, and I'm at the top of the class." I said, happily. "That's great, it's like as if you were in my old class, all over again." Smiled Julie. "Yep, so what's up?" I asked. "Oh nothing same old, same old." Said Julie.

"Oh, ok." I smiled. "Hey Becky, do you know what this problem is?" Asked Reese. "Hang on, Julie. What is it, Reese?" I said. "How do you do this problem?" He asked. "Hang on, for a minute Julie." I said. I got of the phone down to go help Reese. "What's up with the homework?" I asked.

"Come over, here." He said. I got close. "Closer!" He said. I got close to him. "What?" I asked. He came up to me and peck me on the cheek. I instantly flipped him over. "Ow, Becky what was that for?" He said, sadly. "Remember, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." I told Reese, "Also, because of self-defense." He got up and got back to homework.

Then, mom came in. "What's going on? What did you guys did?" Asked mom. "Nothing mom, we're just doing homework." I said. "I can believe that for you, but these boys I don't know." Said mom. I saw mom going through stuff in our room.

"Ok, fine. You guys just got lucky." Said mom. She closed the door, and I saw Dewey on the back of the door. Then, she came back. "I'm watching you." She pointed towards all of us. She closed the door. "Whew! That was close." Said Dewey.

"Dewey, there you are." I said, smiling. I instantly untied him, so he can get unstuck. "Either she's losing her touch or we are just getting better." Said Malcolm. All of us were nodding in agreement.

Later at Night...

I saw mom, and decided to talk to her. "Hey, mom." I said. "Hey, Becky. How's my little superstar doing in her fine arts class?" Asked mom. "I'm great." I smiled. "Also, I just wanted to say good luck on your anniversary date with dad." "Well thank you, by the way, you are in charge while I'm out with your father." Said mom. "Ok." I smiled. Yes! She trusts me. I'm in charge, success!

"Ok, mom you can depend on me." I smiled. "Good, I always knew I could trust you." She replied. I went to the dining room. I was wearing my pj's, my tanktop with my shorts. "Hi guys, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much, just wrapping the presents for mom's aanniversary date with dad." Said Malcolm. "That's awesome." I smiled, while I was going to the fridge to get a water bottle. I saw that Reese was doing something.

Reese's P.O.V

I was wrapping presents for mom's date, then I saw Becky getting a water bottle from the fridge and I was checking Becky's butt out, my jaw dropped. I stopped what I was doing with the presents and I was watching her. "Reese?" Asked Malcolm.

"Malcolm, look." I said, while I was still staring at Becky's butt. Malcolm saw Becky's butt, and his jaw dropped too. "There found the water bottle." Smiled Becky. She turned around and saw us and our dropped jaws. "Hey guys, close your mouths. You will catch flies." She said. "No kidding, she's got a nice ass." I whispered towards Malcolm. "I heard that." Said Becky, while she left the room.

Becky's P.O.V

I was about to go back to my room, but I realized that I forgot to tell them something. "Hey guys." I said. They all looked up. "Guess what?" I asked. "What?" Asked Dewey. "Mom, said that I am in charge. Since, she's going on her date with dad." I replied.

"Really?!" Excitedly, Reese. "Yeah." I said. "Wait, how come you're in charge?" Asked Malcolm. "Because, mom said she trusts me." I said. "How? You just arrived at this house, like yesterday." Said Malcolm.

"Dude, picture it like this. Girl with manners & talent or boys who always get in trouble and disobeys parents. Choose your pick." I said to Malcolm. "Fair, enough." He replied. They got back to wrapping presents.

"Hey Becky, what do you think of our wrapping presents skills?" Asked Reese. He showed me the present they were wrapping. "Not too bad." I smiled. "So, are these left over wrapping paper, because I thought you were supposed to use the same wrapping paper when it comes to presents."

"Yeah, it's leftovers." Said Malcolm. "Hey, how come mom gave you money?" Asked Reese. "Because, Reese. I don't think mom wants another Karate movie." "It's Karate." Corrected Reese. "I want to do the bow." Said Dewey. "We're not finished yet." Said Malcolm.

"But, I want to do the bow." said Dewey. "Ok, Dewey. You can do the bow." I smiled. He smiled back. "You know what, I'm happy that you're in charge, Becky." Smiled Reese.

"Why, Reese?" I asked, while helping them wrap the presents. "Because, you can tell me what to do all the time, any minute, any second, wherever, whenever. You can take charge of me whenever you want, sweetheart." He replied, doing a flirtatious wink. I was laughing hysterically.

"That's hilarious, Reese. Because, what you're thinking is not gonna happen. Not even, if your life was depended on it." I said, wittily. He had a sad face and was gaping a little, "Besides, I'm doing this to keep you guys safe, not for your sexual fantasies, Asshole." I said to Reese. "Well, um ok. We're done!" Said Reese, excitedly. I saw him take the bow from Dewey. "Hey, I was going to do the bow." Whined Dewey.

"Well, why didn't you say so." Said Reese. "He did, for the last 5 minutes ago." I told him. He just shrugged, and Malcolm rolled his eyes. "I'm telling mom." Said Dewey. "Mommmmm!" Then, he saw her coming with an angry look on her face with her red dress wet and burnt. "Nooooo!" Shouted Dewey, when coming back to the dining room. I saw mom with an angry face. I was shocked, I saw her new dress ruined somehow.

"Fire!? Seriously, fire!?" Angrily mom. "Mom, what happened to your gorgeous new dress?" I asked. "I could ask the same to you too." She told us. "You boys and Becky, better tell me who did this. Or I'm taking you guys to the dentist." "Reese, did it." Said Malcolm. "No, I didn't it. Malcolm did." Retorted Reese. "We're going to the dentist?" Said Dewey. I just face palmed myself.

"Well, I guess we are just going to do this the hard way." Said Mom. "Guys, what does mom do for punishments?" I asked. "You'll see." Said Malcolm. I nodded in agreement. We all ran to our room, and I saw mom with the trash bag. "Mom, what are you going to do with the trash bag?" I asked.

"Oh sweet Becky, here's how we solve our punishments in the Wilkersons household." Replied mom. I saw her take down toys from the boys had played with and put them inside the trash bag. "Well, I didn't like that one anyway." Said Reese, trying to be strong. She took Reese's favorite toy then. "Oh no, not that one." Said Reese. He then hung his head sadly.

Then, I saw her with my seventeen magazine. "Mom, no! Not my seventeen magazine issue, with Aaron Carter in it." I whined. "Sorry, Becky. This is how we solve our punshiments." She replied, shrugging. She left the room.

"Really, Becky? Aaron Carter? Are you serious?" Said Reese. "Shut up, it was the best excuse I could've came up with. Also, he's very attractive." I smiled, while crossing my legs and sitting down on the foot of the bed. "Ugh, eww. Besides, you can and could do better. I think I may be a better choice." Smiled Reese. "Hahahaa, uh. NO! Not even in hell, Reese." I said. I got up and went to the living room.

Who would've known, if being punished by Lois Wilkerson could be torture. First, she takes away our toys & belongings. Second, we are doing a dizzy bat twirl. My head was spinning, I almost puked and passed out. Until, Reese who was dizzy as well, caught me. Next, we are put into the corner. Then, it gets worse from there.

Now, we are all hiding from under the couch, thinking about what could we do about this and who burnt mom's dress. "Guys, I always thought our family was strange. But, I never thought they would be this strange." I said. "Well, join the club." Said Dewey.

"Anyway, who did you guys think ruin mom's dress?" I asked. I saw them about to blame each other. "Hey!" I yelled. They all stopped and looked at me. "I mean, this time blame someone with a reason. It would be fair in a democratic way." I said. "I think it was Reese." Said Malcolm. "Why?" I asked.

"C'mon Becky, think about it. Reese always ruins things in this house and makes everything come crashing down along with chaos." Said Malcolm. "Good point." I replied. "Well, I think it was Dewey." Said Reese. "Why?" I said. "Dewey, because he does things that are bad and apparently it becomes an accident according to mom and dad." Said Reese. "True." I said. "Well, I think it was Becky." Said Dewey.

"Why me? Dewey, you can't be serious. I was the only kid in this house who was nice to you." I said. "Wrong move, Dewey. Don't ever blame on my Becky Boo. She's innocent." Angrily and protectively, Reese. "Um, thanks and don't call me that! I hate it!" I yelled.

"Why? I think it's adorable, just like you." Smiled Reese. "Haha, sweet." I smiled, "I'll kick your ass in your sleep." He stopped smiling. "Also, it couldn't be me, because I was talking to Julie on the phone." I said. "Why was mom really angry, when one of us ruined her dress?" Asked Malcolm. "Wow, for a genius and you didn't even try to listen." I said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Complained Malcolm.

"Guys, this dress was very special to mom. She kept talking about it, during dinner yesterday. Also, she saved up her money for a whole month,to buy this expensive dress for this special occasion." I said. "How would you know about this? You weren't here a month ago." Said Reese. "She said it at the dinner table, yesterday." I said.

"Oh." Said Reese. "We got to think of a way to end this." I said. "Malcolm, think." "Why me?" Said Malcolm. "Well, you're the smart one. Not me." I said. "Fine." Said Malcolm. "Wait, I know who can help us." "Who?" I said, excitedly. "Francis, he's the only person in our family who survived mom's punishments." Said Malcolm. "That's a good idea, Malcolm. Is Francis nice?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's our hero." Said Dewey. "Well, alright." I smiled. I saw Malcolm call Francis on the phone. "Hey Francis, we need some help." Said Malcolm to Francis on the phone.

On the Phone...

"What's going on Malcolm?" Asked Francis. "Mom just grounded us." Said Malcolm. "What did you do?" Asked Francis. "Today was mom and dad's anniversary today, and she got this new dress and it was burnt and wet somehow." Said Malcolm. "First of all, all of you guys burnt it." Said Francis.

"What?!" Complained Malcolm. "Malcolm, he's right. When it comes to a problem, the first step is to always admit to it." I said. "Hey, who said that?" Asked Francis. "Becky, our new step-sister. Mom adopted her yesterday. When you were gone." Said Reese.

"Oh ok, hi Becky." Said Francis. "Hi, Francis. It's nice to meet you, the boys told you me good things about you and how you are their hero." I said, politely. "Nice to me you, too." He said. "Wow, Malcolm. Your new step-sister seems nice and polite."

"Yeah, she's smart too and also in the gifted and talented program for kids who are gifted in the arts. She's a musical prodigy." Said Malcolm. "Also, she's hot." Said Reese. I came over and punched him in the face. Francis heard an whine and "ow" through the phone.

"Becky stop hurting me." Whined Reese. "Then, stop hitting on me then." Retorted Becky. "Anyway, how can we end this." Said Malcolm. "Second, there's no use backing down from this. You guys are family, you have to stick together and be united as one." Said Francis.

"Well, couldn't we just take the blame and get it over with." I said. "Becky, you can't. If you take the blame in everything in this house, there's nothing for you to take a stand for. If you do that, it means you are showing her your weakness and begging her for mercy. You don't want her to control everything in your life." Said Francis. "You got a point." I said. "You're right, lets just stick to the plan."

"Good." Said Francis. "What has she done so far?" "She has done the dizzy bat twirl, so far." Said Malcolm. "Ok, now it's separate interviews. She's trying to get you guys to think she's on your side." Replied Francis. "What you have to do is just say I don't know or a simple no. Got it?" "Yep." We all said.

Before the Interviews...

"Ok, who's going first?" Asked Malcolm. "I will!" I shouted. "It's best to get it over with." "No, I'll go before you." Said Reese. "Why?" I said concernly. "Because, I don't want you to get hurt from mom. Also, I'm protecting you from harm." Said Reese, while putting both hands on my shoulders.

"Hahaha, you're funny, Reese. It's your mom. What's the worst that could happen?" I said, sarcastically. They all crossed both of their arms. "I mean what could be more worse, than this." I said.

"Her going more crazy on our punishments." Said Malcolm. "True." I said. "But, I'm going." "Good luck." I heard from Malcolm and Dewey. "I love you!" Shouted Reese. I stopped for a minute. "Reese, don't get over dramatic about this. It's not like I'm gonna die or something." I said.

I went to the dining room and this is what happened.

My Interview...

"Hi, mom." I smiled. "Hello, my little superstar." Replied mom. She handed me orange soda, and I said "thank you" and I took a drink from it."Do you know why you are here?" "Because, you want to know the truth on who ruined your new dress." I said. "Smart girl, and do you know who did it?" She asked.

"Actually I don't. But, whoever did it must feel guilty. I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to take the punishment you give me." I said, honestly. "Hmm, I believe you. I always believed that you were the best one." She smiled.

"Also, your off the hook." "So, it means I'm off grounded and punishment." I said, happily. I gave her another look of plea. "Yes, you may get your Aaron carter magazine back." She said.

"Yes! Ok, I just wanted to make sure." I said, walking slowly awkwardly with a smile on my face.

I left the room, happily. "See ya!" I waved at them happily. I felt an arm grab from Reese. "What happened?" He asked. "She let me off the hook, I'm not grounded anymore." I replied.

"How?! What. Did. You. Do?" Asked Malcolm. "I told her the truth, I said I didn't know who did it. Also, I told her that I would take the punishment. Then, she said she believes me and now I'm off the hook." I said. "Bye." "Wait!" Yelled Reese. I stopped walking. "What?" I said.

"You're going to help us." Said Reese, while crossing both of his arms.

"How?" I said, confidently. "If you don't help us, I will burn your Aaron Carter magazine." Said Reese. "You wouldn't?! Would you?" I said, worryingly."Oh yes, I would. Becky Boo." He said, smugly. "It's not going to work, you have to think better than that." I said smugly.

"Ok, fine. If you help us. Reese won't hit on you for a whole week." Said Malcolm, pleadingly. "A week?!" I said, happily. "What?! A whole week, Malcolm. I won't survive that, you know I have the world's hugest crush on her." Said Reese. "Well, Reese. It's either being grounded or making it to freedom. What's your choice?" Said Malcolm. "Fine." Reese said.

"Yes a whole week, starting tomorrow." Said Malcolm. "Ok, I'll think about it." I said, smiling. I saw Reese on his knees and begging, then he instantly grabbed on to my leg. "Please, Becky. I'm begging you." Said Reese. "Ok, fine." I said. "Also, get off!" I pushed him off of me.

After the interviews...

"Wow, since all of you boys told me that you don't know who did it. I guess you formed an alliance against me haven't you?" She asked the boys. "Well, lets just see about that." She walked away. "Is this going to get more worse?" I asked. "Maybe, we don't know. This is mom we are talking about." Said Malcolm. "True." I said. We all walked back to our rooms.

10 minutes later...

"Why!?" I yelled. "I'm getting a migraine!" I was covering my ears with my giant headphones, and apparently they weren't working. "Why does she have to ruin everything that I love!" Whined Dewey. I saw Malcolm calling Francis and Reese is trying to cover his ears with his pillows. The reason why we are acting like this is because mom is making us listen to Dewey's kid cd about thugs being bad.

(Phone call)

"Francis, I'll just tell her that I did it. Like Becky did. It's better than listening to this." Said Malcolm. He put the phone up so Francis can hear the music. "Oh, no. Malcolm hang on. You can do it." Said Francis. "Try to get through with this."

"Ok, we'll try." Said Malcolm. Malcolm told us that we should try to pretend to like the song. We all started singing and dancing, while holding our hands around a circle. "Thugs are bad, nice is good. Anything is better than being bad. Because nice is better than mean." Sung all of us.

Then, mom came in. She saw that we are happy and she was mad. "Guys, it worked!" I said, happily. "Yeah, she hates it. Let's keep on going." Said Reese. We were all singing, until I saw mom with the camera. "Awww, you guys are so cute. Wait, til I show this to your friends." She said.

We all stood there in shock. She left after that. "What do you think she's going to do after this?" Malcolm " I don't know." Said Reese.

"We got to think of something before this gets more worse." "Reese's right. We got to do something." I replied. We all nodded in agreement. I heard mom calling out. "Guys, get your butts in here." We were all coming to the living room.

"I don't know, what kind of stunt you're pulling here. Well, it's not going to work." Said mom. "Say goodbye to the family's most precious member." The boys looked confused, I saw her grab the mallet. "Noooooooo!" I screamed. "Becky, what?" Asked Reese. "Look." I pointed towards the tv.

Then, we all started to scream.

She was about to hit the tv. Until, the doorbell rang. "Hang on, also don't move a muscle or an inch." She said, while pointing towards us. We all stood still, not moving. We saw her talk to the neighbor, and she turned around and saw that the tv was gone. She started getting angry at us again. "Go to your room!" She yelled at us. We all ran back.

We found out that mom saved the tv, and Francis told us that we should do "the objective." We all wondered what it was, until mom picked up the phone. So, now she knows our plan. "Oh crap." I said. "What?" Asked Reese.

"Hello. Malcolm. Francis. Mom. Phone." I said, summing it up. "Oh no! We are screwed." Said Reese. "We're gonna die!" Yelled Dewey, while hiding under the bed. "No, we are not." I said. "Becky's right, I got an idea. I think it will work." Smiled Malcolm.

We all started tearing up the room and we were all getting dirty. We broke the ceiling fan, ruined the room, and got it destroyed. We saw mom come in just in time. "Wow, I could've sworn, it was better on paper." Said Malcolm.

"Guys, get dressed we are going to eat." Said mom. "Wait, about the dress?" I asked. "I thought you loved it." "I did love that dress, but the last thing I want is television reporters coming here." Said mom. We all nodded in agreement.

We got cleaned up and decided to go eat.

In the end, the plan may have worked as it may be planned. But, it doesn't mean it's going to work all the time. I have feeling that we are going to have problems arise, bigger each time according to this family,I can just sense it. But, if there's one thing I learned. It's that if you want something, you got to put your mind to it.

Since, we are the Wilkersons anything could happen no matter how dumb or stupid it can be. But, I know we can it make it, in the end. Now, I have a feeling that it wasn't any of us who ruined the dress. I think it was someone who loves mom more than us. Who do you think did it?

End of chapter 4


	6. Home Alone 4

Well, good news. The family's having a pleasant dinner, like a Normal family should. I mean who am I kidding, I don't really know if our family is the perfect example for the definition of the word normal. But, it's good. I'm starting to get used to it.

Anyway, Reese is happy that the 1 week bet is over with. He told me that it was hard for him to not call me "Becky Boo" without me giving him the "Remember the Bet" face. It was fine, until the bet was over with.

He keeps hitting on me, flirting with me, and tries to put the moves on me. I guess the word "step-sister" hasn't really fully got to his brain yet. But, when I think about it, he really doesn't think or remember anything. Or maybe it's me? Because, we are step-siblings not blood related. Also, if we were related. That would be incest. That would just be awkward...

Well, everything was fine until this happened.

"Oh mom." Said Reese, while holding a spoon filled with mash potatoes waiting to aim at mom's face. "Don't even think about it." Replied mom. "Relax, I wasn't going to." Said Reese. "Then, don't." Said mom. "I wasn't going to." He replied.

"Then, don't." Said mom. They went on and on about it. "Reese, just let it go." I said. "Becky, stay out of it. I wasn't going to." Said Reese. "You were going to throw that at mom?" Asked Dewey. "I wasn't going to!" Yelled Reese. "Jeez Louise, Reese." Said dad. "I wasn't going to!" Said Reese.

"Dad, do something." Said Malcolm. "I'll handle it." Said dad. I saw mom staring at Reese's spoon, until the unexpected happen. I saw dad flick his spoon at mom's face. "What are you doing?" Asked mom. "I'm trying to be cute and spontaneous." Smiled, worriedly, dad.

Then, I saw mom starting to laugh.

"Hahahaa hahahah" I laughed loudly. Then, everyone started to laugh to try to enjoy the mood. Mom stopped laughing. "Don't do it." Said mom. "I wasn't going to." Growled Reese.

Here we go again, welcome to our usual family dinner.

The next day...

Today has been an awesome day for me, because I got to meet Francis. My oldest step-brother who helped us out about mom"s dress last time. He's really nice and cool. Now, I wonder why the guys like him.

"Morning guys." I said, while coming into the kitchen. "Morning Becks." Said Francis. "Morning Becky Boo, and want some cereal?" Said Reese, smiling. "Sure, thanks, Reese." I said, glaring at him. He stopped smiling after that. "Becky Boo?" Questioned Francis.

"Yeah, it's my cute nickname for our baby step-sister." Smiled Reese, while getting my cereal. He gave the cereal to me. "What do you say Becky Boo?" Reese said, smugly. "Thank you, Reese." I said, through clenched teeth. "You're welcome, Becky Bear." Smiled Reese. Then, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Did you approve of this?" Asked Francis. "No, but he keeps calling me that. To just piss me off." I said. "Reese, stop calling me that." "Why?" He said, smugly. "You don't like me when I'm pissed." I said. "Oh I'm so scared." He said sarcastically, waving his arms back and forth.

"You should be." I said. He stopped smiling. I whispered in his ear about what I do to him. "If you don't stop pissing me off, I will chop something off from you that's very important." I whispered in his ear. He stopped. "Ok, I'm done." He said, scaredly.

I saw Dewey come in, and he kept talking about random stuff to Francis. "Shut up, Dewey. Quit bothering Francis." said Reese. "Thank god, you're here. You don't know what it's like dealing with little kids around here." Said Reese. I rolled my eyes off in annoyance.

I saw Malcolm come in from the living room. "Hey Becky, how's the sleep?" Asked Malcolm. "Great." I said. He smiled, I smiled back. He left the living room to go to his room. "So, what's military school like?" I asked, out of the blue. "It's alright, I guess. It requires discipline and responsibility." Said Francis. "Oh ok." I said.

I saw Francis, left the room to get something. "Then, my other Popsicle stick broke, and I got a new one an-." Said Dewey. Then, he got cut off by Reese. "Leave him alone, you little buttmunch." Yelled Reese, while grabbing Dewey by the shoulder.

"Let me go!" Yelled Dewey. "Make me!" Yelled back, Reese. I saw Dewey got on Reese's back and started to fight. "Guys! Stop!" I yelled. But, they didn't listen. "Stay out of this Becky, we don't want to get you involved. " yelled back, Reese. "Yeah, it's between the bozo and I." Replied Dewey.

Thank god, Malcolm came in. "Oh, thank god. You came in here, Malcolm." I said. "Guys, quit it!" Said Malcolm. "I got some news." "What's the news?" I asked. "Listen for a second, I just heard mom and dad." Said Malcolm. "They are thinking about Francis coming home." Dewey got off of Reese's back. "You serious?" Asked Reese.

"Yeah, they want to see how he does with us this weekend." Said Malcolm. "That's cool, we got to go tell him." Said Reese, happily. "No!" Said Malcolm, pushing Reese back. "You know what happens, when Francis gets told on what to do." Then, he told the story of why he ended up going to military school, because he pierced his nose.

"Right, what are we going to do?" Asked Reese. "I don't know, let's try to be good." Said Malcolm. "How do we be good?" Asked Dewey. "I don't know, the thought never occurred to us. But, I think I know one person in this house who is always good and never gets in trouble." Said Malcolm. Reese had an evil smile, along with Dewey and Malcolm. They saw me, on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Becky?" Asked Malcolm. "Yeah." I replied. "We have a question." Said Malcolm. "What?" I asked. "How do we be good?" Asked Reese. "Well, there's no way explaining it. But, the best option is, is try to follow the rules and don't do anything unsafe for us." I replied. "Ok, you have a good point." Said Dewey. "Look, guys I know what's going on." I said.

They all stopped walking, and looked back at me. "What?" Said Malcolm. "You guys are trying to be good, so Francis can come home. Is that correct?" I said. "Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Reese. "Guys, I'm not that stupid. I can see that you guys really care and love your brother." I said. "I would be glad, to help. Since, mom and dad do trust me."

"Really, thanks Becky." Smiled Reese. "I real- I mean we really appreciate it." He came over and gave me a hug. I hugged back, until Reese didn't let go. He just kept hanging on to me. "Um, Reese? You can let go now." I said.

"I know, just hold me tighter so we can cherish and enjoy this moment." Stupidly, enjoying the moment, Reese. Malcolm came over and smacked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Whined Reese. "Snap out of it! It's never going to happen." Said Malcolm.

"We'll see about that, you never know." Argued Reese. "Guys, stop. Let's just do the plan." Said Dewey. "Dewey's right, we should stick to the plan." I said. They both stopped and we saw mom and dad in the living room. "Ok, guys here are the rules." Said mom. She kept going on and on, about the rules. Til she got to the dad with dad.

"Remember, Dewey will tell everything that happened. Also, if Francis doesn't do well as being in charge, Becky will take over. Got it?" Mom said. We all nodded in agreement. "Everything that your mom said, also have good weekend." Said dad. Then, they took off to dad's family member wedding.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Francis. "Uh, we just want to stay at home and watch tv." I said. "C'mon guys, where's the spirit. Let's go outside." Said Francis. "We can't we're tired." Said Reese. "I'm not tired." Said Dewey. Then, Reese nudged him. "I'm tired." Agreed Dewey. "Becky's right, let's go watch tv." Said Malcolm.

10 minutes later...

Things got boring, we are watching golf. "C'mon guys, lets do something." Said Francis. "Wait! He's on the 6th hole." With sarcasm, Malcolm. Yeah, he's only on the 6th hole, for the past damn 10 minutes. Who am I kidding? What's boring about tv, is when golf's on tv.

I'm on the couch with Reese and Malcolm, I'm in the middle between the both of them. Dewey's on the floor in front of me. Poor Dewey, he looks bored out of his mind. "Hey Becky, here's some diet coke." Said Reese. "I've saved it for you, since I know you like it." "Thanks Reese, how did you know I like it?" I asked. "Well, I,umm, I just, uh." Stuttered Reese.

"Oh, you know what. I remembered, didn't Julie tell you that it was my favorite drink?" I asked. "Yes! That's how I remembered." Excitedly Reese. I saw that he put some chips in the middle of both of us. I looked at him weirdly. "C'mon take some, I'm sharing with you. Because, I trust you and you're my favorite sibling." He said. "Alright, thanks." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Can I have some chips?" Asked Dewey. "Su-" I said. Then I got cut off by Reese. "No, get your own." Said Reese. "C'mon Reese, have a heart." I said. He looked at me, I gave him a hopeful pleading look. "Please, for me." I said. He started to blush.

"Fine, take some. Not too much, for Becky and me." Gave up, Reese. "Thank you " said Dewey. "Yeah, yeah." Didn't care, Reese. "Thanks Reese." I smiled. "Anything for you, sweetheart." happily, Reese. "What?!" I asked. "I mean, you're welcome." Blushed Reese.

Then, the phone ring. It was from Francis's friend, Richie. "Hey guys, I was wondering. Can Richie come over?" Asked Francis. "No, you know what mom said about visitors in the house." Said Malcolm. "Yeah, you're right. Richie come over and we can hang out, outside." Said Francis.

20 minutes later...

I saw the house from outside, everything was messy. "Call us again, Francis." Said Richie, while being in the car and trip to the police station. "Wow, imagine how 3 people can make a mess like this." I said. "Yeah, I know right." Agreed Francis. We all went back in.

I saw Reese tied up in a chair, with what I think is macaroni all over him, and Dewey with a lamp on his head, with stuffed animals tied up on him like a protection pad. I was shocked."What happened?!" I yelled. "Richie, did this. Since, we didn't follow his "ruin this house" rules." Said Reese. "Oh man, I will help you guys get untied and stuff." I said. They both nodded in agreement. We walked over to the kitchen.

"Guys, calm down. I will fix this mess, you guys can blame it all on me." Said Francis. "You don't understand, Francis. We got to fix this." I said. "Becky, it's alright. What is going on with you guys?" Asked Francis. "You guys have been acting strange ever since I got here."

"We thought, you might come home." Said Dewey. "What?" Said Francis. "Mom and dad said that if you do well this weekend. They will let you come back home." Said Malcolm. "Or, if you don't they are going to ship your butt back to military school." Said Reese.

"Guys, I really appreciate that you guys miss me a lot." Said Francis. "But, this has nothing to do with you guys." "Francis, it's mom we're talking about." Said Malcolm. "Ok! Guys lets go clean up!" Agreed suddenly, Francis. We all started to clean up, so Francis can come home to us.

I was trying to clean the fan, because it has chips and dust. I tried to reach, I couldn't. "Hey, you need a boost?" I heard a voice behind me and saw that it was Malcolm. "Yeah. Thanks." I smiled. He smiled back. Malcolm picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Thanks, Malcolm." I said. "You're welcome." He replied. Then, I heard a crash. Then, I felt someone else carry me. "It's alright, Becky boo. I got ya, I'm not letting go." Said Reese. "Reese?" I said. "Yep. It's me." He smiled, from down below where I can see him.

I was cleaning and then I was done. "Thanks, for the help. I really app-" I said. Then, I got cut off because I fell out of Reese. Then, someone caught my fall. I hanged on to someone's shoulder so I wouldn't fall. "It's alright. You're fine. I told you I wasn't going to let you go." Smiled Reese. "Thanks Reese." I said. "You're welcome, Becky boo." Replied Reese.

Then, I glared at him. "Remember the threat." "Ok, done now." Said Reese. I got out of his arms. I saw the progress we made. Everything was clean and polished.

"Wow, everything's clean. Even, cleaner when mom was around." I said. "Yeah." Agreed Francis. "Wait, it's too clean." Said Malcolm. "You're right." Said Francis. "Try again." We all started to mess the house a little bit.

"There, perfect." I said, satisfied. "Wait! You Forgot this." Said Malcolm. "Ta-Da!" I saw Malcolm fix the family picture, then the wall accessory board to put your picture and other stuff to hang, fell on Malcolm.

"Malcolm?!" I screamed. I saw him and I ran over to him. "Are you alright?!" I asked, worriedly. I heard him screaming in pain. "No, ouch. What happened?" He said. I saw his face, I was shocked. "Is that bone?" Asked Reese. "Put his face back on!" Screamed Dewey.

"Malcolm, we go to take you to the hospital." Said Francis. "Reese, get the ice." Reese ran to kitchen. "Becky? Is it that bad?" Asked Malcolm. I nodded worriedly. "Reese, get the ice!" Shouted Francis. "There isn't any, all I got is this." He replied. I saw cold chicken breast. Malcolm took it and put it on his forehead.

"I'm not going to the hospital, Francis. I'm fine." Said Malcolm. "No, you're not. You can have a concussion due to this." Replied Francis. "A concussion?!" Worriedly Malcolm. "Well, I'm still not going. Besides, what's bad about my head?" Said Malcolm. Reese got the mirror and showed it to Malcolm's face.

"Get the car!" Scaredly Malcolm. We all got in the car, we tied a belt and towel over Malcolm's face. Then, on the way there Francis drove the car backwards to the hospital. "Hi school!" Happily Dewey. "Malcolm, you should've seen what Francis is doing, he's kicking ass." Said Reese.

All arrived at the hospital. "So now a concussion then?" Asked the lady at the check-in desk. We all nodded. The reason why we weren't surprised, because Malcolm told me a story about his brothers and him always going to the hospital. So, it was kind of like history.

10 min...

I saw the doctor, stitch Malcolm's head. "Ok, so doc. How much money is it?" Asked Francis. "$400." Replied the doctor. "$400?" Surprised Francis. "Wait! There must be another way, like a discount. You know, family discount?" Said Malcolm. "Sorry." Said the doctor and he left the room.

"How are we going to get $400?" I asked. "I know, Malcolm. Didn't your Kreylboyne teacher said if you needed anything you can come to her?" I said. "Yeah, Becky. You're right." Smiled Malcolm. We decided to call Caroline, Malcolm's Kreylboyne teacher.

15 min...

"Malcolm!" Surprised Caroline. "What happened? Also, I'm so happy you called in for me. I just knew it!" She said happily.

"The reason why I called in for you is that, I got a concussion from stuff falling on me, my brother Francis is babysitting us for the weekend an-." He got cut of by Reese. "We need $400 lady." Said Reese.

"Will you let me finish?!" Angrily Malcolm. "We need $400, because my brother Francis is staying over and we thought if we were atleast good for one day. They said he would come home, and if he didn't be good, they are going to ship him back to military school. Also, on top of that we will never see him again and we will miss him. So, we need you to give us the 400, without our parents knowing about it." Explained Malcolm.

"Malcolm I don't know." Unsure Caroline. "But, you said if we needed you. I would call you." Said Malcolm. "But, I mean call for emotional stuff." Said Caroline. We all just looked sad. "So, there's no other way then Caroline?" I said.

"Sorry, Becky. I can't help." Said Caroline. "Besides, Malcolm. I only get $62 in my checking account." "They accept credit cards." Said Malcolm. "Sorry." said Caroline. She started to walk away. "We can break her." Said Reese. "Go for it, guilt mode." Said Malcolm.

"Ok, thanks. Anyway." Said Francis. "Well, Dewey. Looks like I'm going back to military school. I want you to stay strong now." "Why Francis?!" Crying Dewey. Because, i see Francis grab Dewey's back from behind making him cry. "I'm sorry Dewey. It's just life." Said Francis.

"It hurts." Cries Dewey. "I know, it hurts me too." Said Francis. "Ok, I give up." Said Caroline. "I will give the $400." Gave up Caroline. "Now, where's my credit card?" "You dropped it." Said Reese. "How did that get out of my wa-" Reese cut her off. "This way is where we pay." Reese showed her the way to the pay up front section.

"Good job, buddy. When we get home, you can eat all the ice cream you want til you puke." Said Francis to Dewey. "Yay!" Said Dewey happily from the tears he cried from.

We all got home, and Malcolm wore a hat to cover up the stitches. "Good job, guys." Said mom. We all nodded. "Wait! Why are you wearing a hat?" Mom asked Malcolm. "No, reason." Said Malcolm. She instantly took the hat off. "Are we in trouble?" I asked.

"Nope." She said. "Really, so Francis did a good job then?" Said Malcolm. "Yep. A very good job." Said dad. We all looked back at each other and we were happy.

Outside...

"Becky, come over and watch me do my cool bike trick." Whined Reese. "No." I said. "Fine, let's do this the hard way." Said Reese. He just took my hand and dragged me to go sit down on the bench. "Now, you can watch me from the bench." Said Reese. "Fine." I said. I saw Malcolm and Dewey by the ramp. So, Reese is going to do some bike tricks over the ramp and Dewey and Malcolm. "Ready!" Said Malcolm. I see Reese riding his bike fast.

Even though, we try to be good. It actually works, as long as we stick together and put our minds to it. In the end, mom said that Francis is going to visit again in 4 months. Since, he did a good job on us for the weekend.

I'm happy that we get to see him again, he was cool. But, even as a family we try to improve. No matter how dumb or crazy we are, we will always try to get it together as a team.

Let's see what's in store for next time.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
